This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as plastic bags. In particular, this disclosure relates to recloseable closure mechanisms or zipper-type closures for packages, methods, and apparatus for applying slider devices to zipper-type closures.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. Sliding the slider device in a first direction opens the package to allow access to the interior of the package, and sliding the slider device in an opposite second direction seals the package. The slider device typically includes a separator or spreader-type structure at one end that opens and closes a profiled closure mechanism on the resealable package, depending on the direction of movement. The sidewalls of the slider device are configured so that the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the closure mechanism in a direction opposite the first direction.
With the growing popularity of these slider closure mechanisms, there is a desire to improve the processes used to attach the slider device to the resealable package with the profiled closure mechanism.
This disclosure relates to methods of mounting a slider device onto flexible packages comprising a recloseable closure mechanism, such as a xe2x80x9czipper-typexe2x80x9d closure mechanism.
In particular, one aspect relates to a method of mounting a slider device on a recloseable closure arrangement for a recloseable package. Preferred methods include mounting the slider device onto the closure arrangement by providing a package having a recloseable closure mechanism and providing a slider device for opening and closing the recloseable closure mechanism, the slider device having first and second leg constructions having a first distance therebetween. The method also includes expanding the slider device to increase the first distance between the first and second leg constructions to a second distance, wherein the expanding includes inserting an expanding device into a slide channel between first and second leg constructions and moving the first leg construction away from the second leg construction. Then removing the slider device from the expanding device and mounting the slider device onto recloseable closure mechanism. Finally, decreasing the second distance between the first and second leg constructions to a third distance.
Further, an apparatus for mounting a slider device to a recloseable closure mechanism is described. The slider device has a first and second opposite leg constructions and a first distance therebetween. Preferably, apparatus includes a slider device positioner system including a rotating carousel, a slider distorting apparatus including an expanding device with four contact surface fingers adapted to insert into a slider side channel and expand at least one of the first and second leg constructions from the first distance to a second distance and a slider mounting system constructed and arranged to align the slider device with the recloseable closure mechanism.
Other described methods of mounting a slider device on a recloseable closure mechanism for a resealable package include positioning the slider device by using a rotating carousel comprising a plurality of radially extending posts, each post having an expanding device including four insertion fingers thereon, and each post constructed and arranged to engage the slider device. Preferably, the method includes moving the slider device along a radial path of the carousel and expanding the slider device to increase the first distance between the first and second leg constructions to a second distance. The second distance is decreased between the first and second leg constructions to a third distance. Further, then steps of mounting the slider device onto recloseable closure mechanism and removing the slider device from the expanding device are conducted.